


My Girls

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Family, Gen, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal night in Van Helsing's house with his wife and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girls

Out of all the sins he had committed, there was one sin that he refused to repent for; he would gladly spend an eternity in hell if it meant he could be close to her. Her brown hair was tangled around his fingers as he pulls her closer to him, wanting, no, needing to feel her warmth. She was one of the best things that had ever happened to him and he wasn't about to lose her again! Her dark eyes stare seductivley into my own as I lean down for a kiss.

Before we can go any further a small voice calls for me from down the hall.

"Papa!" I reluctanly get out of bed and pull on a silk robe, not wanting to leave my beautiful wife alone for a second, but my other girl was calling for me. I walk down the hall and open her door; her pale skin seems to glow in the dark as the moon shines in through her open window. She looks up at me, patting the bed beside her.

I sit down and brush a dark curl off her face and behind her ear. I knew she'd tell me what she wanted in a minute or two, she always did. "Can I sleep wif' you and momma tonight," she asks in that innocent tone only four-year-olds seem to have. "I had another bad dream, daddy."

With that she crawls onto my lap, lying her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her protectivley.

"Of course you can sleep with us, angel," I answer softly, just like every time she asks. "Come on," I stand and pick her up, holding her gently in my arms," let's go to bed." I walk down the hall and place my already sleeping daughter in bed beside Anna. She curls up into a ball right beside her mother.

It was always the same for the past two weeks, Anna and I have grown worried about her reoccuring nightmare; all we can get out of her is "the bad man was trying to hurt me" and that makes us feel no better about it! Natalie is my little girl and I would die to protect her, it hurts me to know that I can do nothing to keep her from having these dreams. They seem to make her weaker, she grows paler and eats less each day.

"Another nightmare," Anna asks softly so as not to wake our daughter. I nod, brushing my fingertips across her soft cheek. The day that we defeated Dracula was the biggest challenge of our lives, or so we thought, then Anna was pregnant. I had called the Vatican and Carl showed up at our door two days later, his hands full of gifts for both a boy and girl.

He still comes to visit twice a month to see his favorite 'niece' and spend time with his old friends. Natalie is always happy to see Carl and basically tackles him when shows up before she asks for the present she knows he brought her. I fall asleep to the sounds of Anna and Natalie's even breaths. It's the same routine every night and I'm happy to say that it never gets old or boring.

My girls are my life and I will do whatever I have to to keep them safe; isn't that what every husband and father is supposed to do? I have sinned many a time in my life to make others safe and that won't be changing any time soon.


End file.
